darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aboiye
Aboiye is a spanish wrestler and the primary antagonist of the series. He possesses a great hatred for Eric and hence always tries to destroy him. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Eidetic Memory and keen intellect': Aboiye has an eidetic memory, which borders on almost total recall. This enables him to memorize virtually anything. He possesses a genius-level intellect and has shown the ability to think on foot. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant': Aboiye is an expert hand to hand combatant, he has shown the ability to go on toes to toes with various street fighters and pro-wrestlers and even boxers. He has engaged in combat with a kung-fu master and an acrobat at the same time and has defeated both of them with relative ease. He is a formidable hand to hand combatant, able to hold his own against Eric and Efran. He is not only a master, but has created several fighting styles. Aboiye's fighting ability combined with his peak strength and endurance make him a highly formidable and dangerous opponent for any non-meta and many metahuman foes. Aboiye is highly trained in mixed martial arts, kushti and wushu. *'Immense Strength': Aboiye possesses great amount of physical strength as shown he has shown the capability of defeating two wrestlers at once. He has shown the capability of lifting up to 1.5 tons at ease, he is capable of standing toe to toe with other contractors. *'Speed': Despite his heavily muscled appearance, Aboiye is shown to be a surprisingly fast runner, as he's been shown to be able to keep up with Eric before ultimately outmatching his speed (before his ninjutsu and other martial art training). *'Durability': He is extremely durable, being able to shake off bricks hurled at him, deflect knives and take continual bombardment of stones at him. He has also survived a landslide. Contractor Power *'Enhanced Strength': His ability allows him to defy weight limitations of the member of his race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. He can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. This ability enhances his strength, muscles, hardens his bones over three and half times making him capable of lifting up to 5.3 tones and even more. Making him capable of snapping bones, crushing metals with bare hands and even defeating a group of goons. Obeisance: His obeisance is overeating, causing him to consume food products for a long time and very frequently. Equipment *'Crowbar': Aboiye carries a customised crowbar, which he uses to murder his targets in a rather painful way. He starts by breaking their legs, and breaking their ribs, it's followed by fracturing an arm and finally the lethal blow in head is delivered till it is smashed. *'Toxin': Since, his enhanced strength has a draw back, he created an unique chemical compound known as toxin, in order to maintain toxin's effects he must keep on taking/drinking toxin twice a day. Toxin is a chemical drug which acts as steroids, primarily increasing his overall prowess. Toxin, enhances his attributes such as strength, durability, speed, and endurance. Toxin Powers * Toxin Enhanced Strength: The strength available to him is directly proportional to how much toxin is taken by him, at normal he can consume enough to allow him to lift up to 7 tons. He is ultimately capable of exceeding this limit and be able to lift over 8.5 tons, though not without momentarily losing his sanity. **''Shock waves'': He can create shock waves by clapping his hands together. He can generate powerful shock-waves that can cause objects/people to be pushed over, repulsed back, shatter fragile objects, and even deliver a clout to induce asphyxia. He can even cause earthquakes. He unleashes a seismic wave from his body to dislodge underground tectonic plates, thus causing earthquakes. *''Enhanced Speed/Reflexes': His speed and reflexes are also enhanced with tocin, making him able to run, move, and react beyond the limits of the finest human athlete on steroids. *''Superhuman Endurance/Stamina/Durability: With the use of Toxin, his stamina and endurance is greatly enhanced. His durability is heightened sufficiently to shrug off most blunt force trauma. He can withstand blows from most superhumans, withstand falls from great heights, and possibly more. He also becomes heat resistant to some extent and is even declared as knife proof. *''Superhuman Healing'': Toxin when inside his body acts as a type of medicine that can heal him from most injury, poison, wound, infection, and disease, he is even invulnerable against diseases such as cancer. He can almost heal five times faster than normal human and has shown a little regenerative qualities. Trivia * His weakness is, after he has started the consumption of Toxin, he cannot live without it. Without it, he becomes incredibly weak and experiences vertigo. Staying away from toxin for over three days can cause him to turn insane and a longer period (5 days) would surely sent him in coma. Category:Contractor